


Cottage Pie

by 7r33h0u53r3fu633



Series: Stepmother Grace [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Stepmother Grace, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7r33h0u53r3fu633/pseuds/7r33h0u53r3fu633
Summary: Diego brings a friend home after school.





	Cottage Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Grace is Diego's stepmother, and Klaus is his friend from school. I wrote it for a dear friend. Hope you enjoy it, princess. <3

Grace wasn’t expecting to see another boy at the table with Diego when she walked into the kitchen. Diego had friends, it was true, but his father hadn’t exactly cultivated a… welcoming atmosphere. He had always expected Diego to be a certain amount of social, but that hadn't ever extended to hospitality. 

That seemed to have changed. Or maybe Diego was starting to get out from under his father's thumb. Although she shouldn't have been thinking of it like that. It probably wasn't fair. 

"Mrs. H," crowed the boy at the table. He had tousled dark hair and seemed to be wearing dark makeup around his eyes. His uniform shirt was rolled up to the elbows, and his tie was untied and hung around his neck like a skinny snake. He gave off an aura of being rumpled, even if he was actually reasonably put together. 

"Call me Grace," Grace said automatically, and she smiled at the both of them. "How was practice?"

"I'm not on the team anymore," said the boy. 

"Klaus," said Diego, "you're on suspension. You're not _off_-off." 

Klaus made a dismissive hand gesture. He had black polish on his fingernails. 

"Can I get you boys anything to eat?" Grace lingered in the doorway to the kitchen. It felt like she had walked in on something intimate, but she couldn't think of what. They were sitting across the table from each other, and hadn't seemed to be talking about anything especially important. 

"Anything you've got to offer, Grace," said Klaus, and he batted his eyelashes at her. They were very long - was he wearing mascara, or false eyelashes? 

Grace had seen him around a few times at basketball games - he hadn't been wearing makeup, and had looked a lot more… uncomfortable, for lack of a better way of putting it. He seemed more at ease in his skin. 

"Sure, Mrs. H," said Klaus. 

"Thanks, Mom," said Diego, and he shot her a smile. It was enough to make her chest hurt. 

"What would you like?" Grace stood poised by the pantry, one hand hovering over the knob. 

"I'm not picky," Klaus said, and Diego started coughing. 

Grace glanced over her shoulder, and saw Diego's cheeks turning red. Klaus was smirking. 

She was missing something. Something important. 

"Actually, Mom, is it okay if Klaus stays for dinner?" Diego's voice had gone down. It still startled her sometimes, when a man's voice came out of her sweet boy's throat. 

"Certainly," said Grace. "With your father on his trip, I won't even have to add another place setting." As if Reginald ever ate with the two of them. 

"If we're gonna have dinner, we can skip snacks," said Diego, and he stood up rather suddenly. "C'mon, Klaus, let's go do homework."

"You should invite friends over more often, if you're this enthusiastic about homework," Grace teased. 

Diego blushed harder, and looked like he was about to say something. 

"I'm all about that book learning, Mrs. H," Klaus said, and he gave her a mock salute. 

Diego made some kind of exasperated noise and grabbed Klaus by the wrist. He tugged the he skinnier boy into his bedroom, and then there was the various sounds of the two of them making their way towards Diego’s bedroom. 

Grace smiled a bit in spite of herself, and went to put on an apron. The staff had all tone home for the day, and she was in the mood to cook something. There was nothing like a home cooked meal, after all. 

* * *

Grace was halfway through chopping an onion when she realized she didn't know what Klaus liked to eat. He struck her as the type to be forthcoming about that sort of thing, but what if he had an allergy? 

She would have to go ask. She wiped her hands on her apron, and she made her way down the hallway. She paused, when she reached the mouth of the hallway. 

It was quiet, apart from a light little noise that she could almost ignore. If she hadn't known better, she might have thought it was just a curtain fluttering. 

She slowed down, and lightened her step as she made her way towards the door to Diego's bedroom. It was suspiciously quiet - weren't boys supposed to be loud and rowdy with each other? If she strained, she could just make out… something.

Some kind of wet noise, mixed in with what sounded like sighing. Then something that may have been… was that a groan? Was Diego in pain?

She approached a little quicker, and then she froze, as another moan drifted through the cracked door, louder this time. That didn't sound like pain. 

She should have turned around. Turned around and walked loudly down the hallway, knocked on the door. Diego had a right to privacy, a right to intimacy, if that was what this was. Or maybe they were playing one of those types of games that boys played with each other that she would never understand, see who could withstand the most pain while doing something obnoxious to each other. 

She shouldn't have crept up to the crack in the door, hugging the wall. Shouldn't have peeked around it, shouldn't have watched. 

Diego's eyes were closed. His eyes were closed, his mouth had fallen open, and he was moaning. He was sitting at his desk chair, and Klaus was crouched between his spread knees. Klaus's head was bobbing in Diego's lap, and Diego's fingers were threaded through Klaus's hair. 

Grace was hot all over, and she could feel the deep, desperate pulse between her legs. She pressed her thighs together. Her heartbeat was loud in her ears, and she almost couldn't hear the noises Diego was making. 

_Is this his first time? Have they done anything like this before?_ She knew that Diego liked girls - she had found a few of the dirty magazines that Diego kept under his mattress, seen the looks he sometimes shot her. 

Diego's hips were rolling forward, and Klaus was making wet gagging noises, but not letting up. He seemed adept at it, with the way his head was moving. Grace saw his jaw move, and then Diego was throwing his head back, making a desperate noise. 

Klaus pulled back, and Grace wished she could see his face. Wished she could see Diego's _cock_, and that sent a bolt of shame and arousal through her. Would it be thick? Long? It would probably be uncut - Reginald didn't believe in circumcision. The head would be flushed, dripping, and it would be hot in her hands. Would be hot against her _tongue_, if she sucked him off. 

Her mouth shouldn't have been watering so much. She pressed her hand over it, forcing the softness of her lips against the bluntness of her teeth. Diego, still being blown, did the same thing, presumably to muffle any noises he was making. 

"I told you I was good," Klaus said, and his voice was low and rough. "Admit it. I give good head."

"I didn't doubt you," Diego said, and he sounded dazed. 

"You said "prove it," in what world is that not you doubting me?!" Klaus sounded so indignant that it made Grace smother a laugh, biting her lip. 

"You're good," said Diego. "Although…"

"Although?" Klaus sat back on his heels, and Grace got a glimpse of Diego's cock. It was low slung, curved at just the right angle. 

_That is a cock made for hitting g-spots,_ Grace thought fervently, and imagined lying under him, feeling the blunt head probe between her labia. Oh _god_, when was the last time she had felt that? Felt anyone touch her intimately, not even sexually?

Diego had fallen asleep with his head on her lap, three weeks ago. She had run her fingers through his hair, the way he was running his fingers through Klaus's hair. 

"If you ask me really nice, I'll let you come down my throat," said Klaus, his voice rough and silky at the same time. 

"What counts as real nice?" Diego's own voice cracked, and _that_ should not have sent the desperate little throb of heat through her. 

"I'm sure I'll think of something," said Klaus, and Grace didn't need to see his face to know what kind of look he was wearing. 

"Please," said Diego, and Grace watched his face, as he stared down into Klaus's. "_Please_..."

"Since you asked so nicely," Klaus said, and then he was bending forward again, and Diego gasped. 

Diego's whole face was going tight and focused, his hips rocking forward. He had his hand on the back of Klaus's head now, pushing it down, and he was groaning like he was in pain. He was _trembling_, Grace realized, and was this his first orgasm with another person?

Oh god. 

Grace's toes were curling in her high heels, and she wanted to kick them off, run her bare feet along his calves and feel his sweaty bulk on top of her. She kept her mouth covered, and her breath was humid against her own face, caged in by her palm. 

She kept her eyes on Diego's face, as Klaus's head began to move faster. Her nails were digging into her other palm, oh _fuck_, Diego's mouth was falling open and his brow was furrowing, and then he was making another desperate noise, and Klaus made some kind of wet back if the throat noise.

"Fuck," Diego said, and Grace drew back. She needed to not be here. They would probably notice that she was here - in mystery novels people noticed movement in gaps of doorways, when someone moved. She needed to give them their privacy, needed to… 

She needed to come. She needed to come _now_, needed it more than she had ever needed anything in her life. She stepped away, and she wasn't even careful about quieting her steps. Her heels clacked on the floor of the hallway as she made her way to the bathroom, and she heard panicked sounds from the bedroom. 

She closed the bathroom door, and she leaned back against it, pulling her skirt up and shoving her hand into her panties. She rubbed her clit desperately, teetering in her high heels as her knees went weak. She remembered the look on Diego's face as he came, and the way he said _Mama_ when he looked up at her first thing in the morning when she went in to wake him up. She rubbed herself harder, her finger moving desperately over her clit, and then she was sobbing into her hand as she came, 

The sweet pleasure washed over her like a wave, and she went flat, panting. “Oh, fuck,” she mumbled, and she licked her lips. Her whole body was still shaking, and she was so wet that her thighs slid against each other. She could _smell_ the sex in the air. She was going to have to redo all of her makeup, maybe even fix her hair. 

But what if they knew? What if they found out she’d been watching? Should she apologize? She wasn’t sure what to do. It wasn’t as if Emily Post had ever written about this sort of situation. She washed her hands, fixed her makeup, put her hair back in order. She made her way back to the kitchen, wiped her hands, and began to get dinner ready. She’d originalyl gone to ask Klaus what he wanted for dinner, but he’d have to live with cottage pie and strawberry shortcake. 

If he was vegetarian maybe she’d… order a pizza. Or something. It wasn’t as if Reginald was there to to tell her off. Klaus didn’t seem to be the type of kid to complain about how improper it was. She wasn’t sure if that was even a word he knew.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t even notice the boys coming into the kitchen until she heard the screech of a chair being drawn out over the linoleum. She startled, and dropped her wooden spoon. It clattered on the stove top. 

“Sorry, Mrs. H,” said Klaus, and he cleared his throat. He still sounded raspy. “Can I maybe get a cup of tea? I’ve got a sore throat.”

Grace’s eyes met Diego’s, and they both blushed the same shade of red.

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow managed to make the grody incest pairing even more grody and incest-y. I am proud of that.


End file.
